Xander Genius
by burgstel
Summary: An Evil Genius is on the loose, and he is going to make the world fear him like they've never feared anyone else before...


A/N – I don't owe anything in relation to the characters and trademarks for the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Video game called Evil Genius. This fan fiction is for fun only.

A/N 2 – This is only meant as a teaser and one shot only. If enough people like it, I just might be tempted to continue it.

**XANDER GENIUS**

A group of agents and spies were gathered at the briefing room in their top secret headquarters. They were about to be briefed on a new threat that had risen recently, one that the Chief considered to be high priority. The agents were all at their seats, chatting to one another, when the Chief entered the room via the side door, and went to the podium and activated the video screen to begin his power point presentation. The agents quieted down and paid full attention to the chief once they heard him cough to clear his throat.

"Right, listen up team! There have been reports of a new player in the underground. We don't know who it is but we know they are organized, motivated and building a team of henchmen and minions, the like of which the world has never seen before. This person is attempting to become…..An **EVIL GENIUS**!" The chief explained which caused a large amount of gasps to escape from the lips from the assembled team of agents.

"Sir, Sir!" One agent asked as he held up his right hand to get the Chief's attention.

"What is it Perkins?" The chief asked Agent James Perkins.

"Would you say that the Evil Genius will have an underground lair, Sir?" Perkins asked curious as to the threat that this Evil Genius could pose to the world.

"It would appear not Perkins, however I fear that it is only a matter of time."

"What do Evil Lairs look like sir?" Agent Perkins asked this time.

"Well Perkins, if I was to build an evil lair (not that I would, you understand) I would design a lair the likes of which the world had never seen. Probably build it into a mountain Perkins. Underground. Throw in a barracks for the men, and a control room to organize the Away Teams. And a strongroom of course, to store all my ill gotten gains. I would probably have to build a recreation room with recreation items for the men, they get disloyal you know. Maggots."

"Would you build traps Sir?" Another Agent, by the name of Smith asked curiously.

"Hundreds of them, Smith! You don't want Agents snooping around when you're trying to take over the world! And I would build a cover operation to hide the base from prying eyes. Camouflage – that's the key!" The chief explained.

"It's a good thing you're not an evil genius sir!" Agent Perkins laughed a bit nervously.

"**Don't be such a damned fool Perkins!** Right team, you have your orders! Get out there a find me a mad man!" The chief replied somewhat annoyed at Agent Perkins' question.

Meanwhile, at an island of a secret and undetermined location….

The work on the new mountain base was proceeding according to the plans of the self styled Evil Genius, formerly known to the world as one Alexander Lavelle Harris. Now days, the former member of the so called 'scooby gang' was simple known as The Boss.

The Boss was currently sitting at his desk, within his own private Inner Sanctum, going over reports about the construction goings on within and without his mountain base. He read over the generalized reports and considered the facts as presented to him very carefully.

His construction crews had finally finished construction on several key sections of the base, with a few other sections nearing completion. So far, the power room, the control room, the barracks, the freezer room, the inner sanctum and armory had all been finished and now were up and running at full capacity.

The recreation room, the mess hall and the infirmary were almost completed, but still had a few things to polish off before they could truly be functional. But at least his Strongroom had now been finished, and he no longer had to rely on that pathetic, temporary Stronghold that his number 2 had set up directly outside of the mountain, just opposite the docks. It was very reassuring that his strongroom was now more secure, right in the very heart of his base.

The Evil Genius started to think about his organization's current world acts of infamy and what other acts of infamy his minions could perform, before his train of thoughts was interrupted by one of his henchman clearing his throat to gain the Boss' attention.

"Yes what is it?" Xander 'The Boss' Harris asked, annoyed at this interruption.

"Sir, you're guests have arrived." His henchman, a rogue ninja by the name of Jubei replied.

"Ah yes, the representatives from the Triad I believe?" Xander said.

"Yes Sir."

"Show them in please would you Jubei?" Xander ordered his henchman.

"It will be done." Jubei replied as he bowed to his Master, before leaving the Inner Sanctum to show their guests to the Boss' lair.

Xander sat back and watched his servant and bodyguard Jubei leave, the construction reports temporarily forgotten. Xander knew that Jubei had been born into a life of servitude, first working at a prestigious Tokyo dojo as a janitor. Xander knew he had to leave that part of his life behind due to an unsavory incident involving Jubei and the dojo council. While Xander knew that Jubei was highly skilled, his anger and skill with the Samurai sword were feared throughout the world. Now if only he could hire more people like Jubei, then taking over the world will be a piece of cake. It's just a pity he couldn't hire a Slayer or two as well…

"Sir, the representatives of the Triad, as per your orders." Jubei announced as he had brought back the two representatives in question.

"Very good. If you two gentleman could be seated….." Xander trailed off as he gestured with one hand to the two seats in front of his massive, personal desk.

The two Triad members nodded, and then proceeded to sit down in the offered chairs.

"Very well gentlemen. Shall we begin the negotiations?" Xander asked.

THE END?


End file.
